Muggle Lovin', Happened So Fast
by bethtonks
Summary: A Draco story, I really, really love him! R&R please and suggestions for improvements would be useful. NO UNKIND WORDS! Enjoy my story!
1. Just What He Expected Maybe

**Muggle Lovin', Happened So Fast.**

_Before you read more, no, this is NOT based on Grease, I just thought the title was catchy._

_A fifth year class of Muggle Studies students travel to the Muggle world to study them in their natural environment. Among the class is Draco Malfoy, a hater of Muggles, but since he was failing Charms, his teacher decided to drop him and this class was the only option left._

_He is furious, but when a certain Muggle girl catches his eye, will he completely change his views?_

_Or most importantly, will he put the wizarding world in danger of being found out?_

**Chapter 1; Just What He Expected... Maybe.**

I am so angry right now. How dare his Charms teacher decide to drop him? Yeah, he was failing the subject, but now he had to take Muggle Studies instead. He was so ashamed of himself; his father nearly had a heart attack when he received the letter. Draco had been looking forward to a relaxing summer holiday, but _no,_ whilst his parents went to Greece, _without him,_ he was forced to clean the whole of Malfoy Manor by himself, no house elves, and no magic, no anything. It was his punishment, and of course he deserved a punishment, but that was a little harsh. I was forced out of my daydream with an unpleasant hiss in my ear. "Draco, we do not have all day to wait for you to finish your little fantasies." Draco found himself looking into the gleaming black eyes of Professor Snape. "Your teacher is currently at St Mungo's, so I will be taking over for now," he finished, his lip curling in distaste. "What's wrong with our teacher?" Hermione cried, looking shocked and disappointed.

"That does not concern you, Miss Granger. For the next few lessons, we will be travelling into the Muggle world to study them in their natural habitat." Professor Snape said. "Now everyone into the fireplace, we are travelling by Floo Powder."

With a sinking feeling, I stepped into the extremely large fireplace. Study Muggles in their natural habitat? This is going to be a yawn. I threw Granger a look of pure malice and smirked at her as she attempted to glare at me. "Stop squinting at me Granger, anyone would think you were attracted to me," I called over at her, treating her to a cheeky grin. I watched her raise an eyebrow and shake her head. I then heard Snape shout, "The Muggle world!" and I felt myself spinning...

The next thing I knew, we were all sliding out of a dusty fireplace in a dingy looking apartment. "Miss Granger's parents have kindly allowed us to connect their fireplace to the Floo Network," explained Snape, brushing his robes free of any dirt that clung to them. I took this opportunity to make fun of Granger again. "Oh, this is _Granger's_ apartment? Well, that explains why it is in such a state, ugh, filthy Muggles."

"Oi! There was no need for that, dickhead!" shouted Hermione, her bushy hair flying around her in a rage. "STOP IT! Ten points from Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor," yelled Snape, glaring menacingly at us both. My smile faded, replaced by a scowl. Snape led us downstairs, through a modern looking dentist's workshop and reception, and outside into the Muggle world.

Fortunately, we were all dressed in Muggle attire so we didn't stick out like a sore thumb. "This is going to be a long year," I sighed to myself as I got out my notebook and started making notes. "A very long year indeed."


	2. Who Is She?

**Muggle Lovin', Happened So Fast.**

_Before you read more, no, this is NOT based on Grease, I just thought the title was catchy._

_A fifth year class of Muggle Studies students travel to the Muggle world to study them in their natural environment. Among the class is Draco Malfoy, a hater of Muggles, but since he was failing Charms, his teacher decided to drop him and this class was the only option left._

_He is furious, but when a certain Muggle girl catches his eye, will he completely change his views?_

_Or most importantly, will he put the wizarding world in danger of being found out?_

**Chapter 2; Who Is She?**

I was beyond bored. We had spent hours in this dreary Muggle city of London just observing Muggles buying a bagel or picking their nose or whatever. This is _torture._ I scanned the crowd, looking for someone to write about. A shock of bright blonde hair caught my eye. Curious, I stepped forward, wanting to know who this vivid person was. The crowd parted, and my jaw dropped open in shock. There, standing before me, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. In fact, I couldn't even call her a girl; she was more like an angel. Her blonde hair was curled into perfect ringlets that draped down her back to her waist. Her face was heart shaped, with every little detail etched delicately and beautifully. She had a tinkly laugh that was like music to my ears. "Who _is_ she?" I whispered to myself in wonder, watching her every little movement as she leaped gracefully around her friends, giggling like mad. I gasped as the cold, hard truth washed over me. _She was a Muggle!_


End file.
